Louis Rossmann
Louis Anthony Rossmann (born: ) is an American YouTuber who was born in the state of New York. He is commonly known as a third part repairer of Apple devices, he makes videos on how he repairs certain devices and what he does when running into issues he finds on the boards or devices he repairs. Videos Louis Anthony Rossmann uploads videos every day about repairing Apple products and the common issues that arise with certain models or devices and how to fix them, some of his most common ones are, *The horrible truth about Apple's repeated engineering failures. *APPLE'S NEXT RECALL: 12" 2015 A1534 Macbook logic board premature failure *What causes no power most 2008-2009 17" Unibody Macbook Pros & how to fix it. *Macbook Pro 2010 kernel panic GPU issue repair: SOLVED! C9560 *Apple repairs are expensive, why? Louis Rossmann had an employee arrive at around 12am to work wile under the influence of alcohol, Louis Rossmann decided to play a funny prank on this employee by making them fix a 13" (Inch) Apple MacBook Air which the Apple Genius Bar couldn't complete. At the start of the video he says Now remember, if he does fix this board, I will give him Overtime pay for fixing it while drunk. which he does do when he fixes the board, this employee fixes the device with barely any signs of intoxication apart from the occasional symptons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnowcxcO2-0 Controversy Louis Rossmann, who owns Louis Rossman Group, was looking for a new store to expand his business of repairing Apple products, he went with several New York leasing companies and brokers but was extremely unhappy with the lies that are advertised with the properties and locations they were showing him, some having wrong measurements, prices, show the wrong floor plans and even showing the wrong areas he is renting. After finding a good location and renting started in December of 2019. After hiring a contractor to do the work on the building like making the floor flat, adding a window out the front of the store, adding toiletries, benches and more for about 50k, after getting a contractor he immediately started getting ripped off by the contractor as everything was taking too long, supplies that have been paid for have not been delivered, not long afterwards the builder who was hired by the contractor told Louis himself that the glass was not what he wanted and the contractor wanted him to seal it up permanently so it would cost over 10k hiring another contractor to get it replaced, Louis Rossmann tipped the builder $450 USD for telling him about the contractor screwing him over and was very appreciative of what the builder did, since that happened Louis knew he was screwing him over and soon after he posted more videos about him threatening to fire the contractor, firing his contractor and after he fired his contractor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DJujrKPKv8 Collaborations Louis Rossmann has appeared in a Linus Tech Tips video as a guest explaining questions Linus had about his Apple Mac Pro while they were replacing the broken screen that previously Apple refused to replace even though it was still in warranty. Quotes *You know it's an Apple diode, why? Because it's laughing at the user. *Now remember, if he does fix this board, I will give him Overtime pay for fixing it while drunk. *So we have a power supply that I bashed with a hammer, and a technician that is drunk at 1 in the morning. References This page was created by user Aeywoo on January 3, 2020. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers